


museum of haunted memories

by doubletrouble_95



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, JATP, M/M, Willex reunion, angst but with fluff at the end, caleb is a bitch, hotdog and skater boy, museums are better than therapy, this hurt to write, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletrouble_95/pseuds/doubletrouble_95
Summary: Alex and Willie reunite after Julie and the Phantoms play the Orpheum.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	museum of haunted memories

WILLIE skated through sunset boulevard, his hair flying slightly behind him, but the smile that usually graced his face when he was skating was missing. He avoided looking at the Orpheum, and the Julie and the Phantoms sign that was still up there from the day before. His heart sank at the thought of Alex, his first real ghost friend. His first real ghost crush. He really, really liked Alex, but he was an idiot and took him and his friends to Caleb and now they crossed over and he can’t see Alex and it’s all his fault. He should’ve just skated away. Then maybe the guys would still be here, making music, doing what they loved. Willie might not have seen the boys perform, but he could tell how much they loved music. Just from the way Alex alone talked about his drumming and the band… Willie was glad his friends finally got to live out their dream and play the Orpheum - but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss them.

Willie admittedly wasn’t that close to Reggie and Luke. They were still his friends, though. Friends he chose. Friends that weren’t forced upon him by Caleb at the Hollywood Ghost Club. Guys he enjoyed hanging out with. Willie had had a blast with them at the club - he wished he had more opportunities to hang out with them before they crossed over. Luke and Reggie seemed like really great guys - Alex was best friends with them, so they had to be, really. Those three really were best friends in every way. They had literally died together - and were stuck in a dark room together for twenty five years. They loved each other, it was clear. 

Willie shook the sad thoughts out of his head, the straps of his helmet hitting his cheeks. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to cry. For some reason, one that Willie knew but was afraid to admit, this stung. It stung more than that awful traffic accident that happened to finally kill Willie. It was like his heart was the one being run over, being pancaked by his own stupidity. Willie finally took notice of his surroundings and did something he never does - he fell off his board. He was there, in the same place he ran over the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that had come to mean so much to him. He would always regret not telling Alex how he felt. He almost did - when saying goodbye outside the Orpheum - but he chickened out of it like the coward he is. If only Willie was brave enough to stand up to Caleb. Then Willie would be the one that had faded away from existence or whatever happens after the cross over. The boys would still be here, playing their music and making it big with the Julie girl they’re all so fond of. 

Willie let out a frustrated groan. He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. He knew this would haunt him for the rest of his afterlife. He didn’t know if he’d get over Alex. The idea of meeting new ghosts scared him - what if he made the exact same mistakes all over again, and got them trapped in Caleb’s club for eternity with a soul that wasn’t really theirs? It filled Willie with dread. He couldn’t stand being in that club anymore, knowing what Caleb did to his friends - it was just too painful. Yet he went again and again, all because of that damned magician. If only Willie hadn’t signed away his soul. If only he had never said a word to Caleb about the boys. If only-

It was getting too much. Willie poofed out of the street and into the first place he thought of that might help him to calm down - the art museum. At first, he just walked around, his skateboard underneath his arm, helmet in his hand. He stopped and admired the paintings - something he had never really paid attention to before. But they all seemed so melancholy. It didn’t do much to sweeten his sour mood. He tried skating the hallways once it closed, but it was like he was determined to be sad and wallow in self pity all day. No matter what he did he just couldn’t cheer up.

So he went to his last resort. He screamed. He put all of the pain and anguish he felt, all of the heartbreak, everything into a scream.

A scream echoed back.

A scream that he recognised. A scream that he knew. A scream he had had to coax out of a blonde haired, blue eyed drummer who asked loads of questions that no one could answer.

So Willie turned around. And he was there. Alex was there. 

“Hotdog?” He whispered, eyes wide and unbelieving. 

“Hey, Willie.” Alex Mercer said. Willie ran forward, barreling into Alex, engulfing him in a hug. Alex wrapped his arms around the other boy, burying his head into the crook of his neck. Willie started laughing, and Alex joined in, matching grins spread on their faces. The boys pulled out of each other’s embrace, and Willie brought his hands to rest on Alex’s cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone.

“But.. but how? I thought you crossed over? I- how?”

“I don’t know,” Alex said simply, raising a hand and placing it over Willie’s, “the Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business. But Julie said she loved us and the stamps came off - and we can feel her now. It’s all blowing my mind a bit.”

“Enough to send you into another afterlife crisis?”

“Why do you think I came to scream in a museum?” The boys laughed, still staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I thought I lost you.” Willie whispered.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Even if I fed you another bad hotdog?”

“Even then.” A moment of silence passed between the two. They were both so caught up in the relief of seeing each other again - Alex’s anxiety had been through the roof, wondering if Caleb had punished Willie in some way for helping them. It was then when Willie decided to stop being a coward and just go for it - he leant in. Alex met him halfway, and their lips crashed together in a kiss. They pulled back after a moment and rested their foreheads together.

“I liked that.” Alex said.

“Me too, hotdog, me too.”


End file.
